No Importa lo que suceda siempre estaré contigo
by MakaTargaryen
Summary: esta historia se basa despues de luna nueva, Bella tiene ciertos problemas que le afectan tanto a ella como a los cullen y a su propia familia, de a poco Rosalie comprende que entre ella y Bella no existen diferencias. esta historia se encuentra en otra pagina con una cuenta propia que es mía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Empezando con el pie izquierdo**_  
_**Bella POV:**_

_**Acababa de despertar, Charlie al parecer se fue antes a la comisaría lo que me indicaba que solo tenía que hacer desayuno para mí. Salí de la cama y comencé a vestirme de forma ausente, cuando estaba por salí de mi habitación, me encontré con el calendario, cuando veo detalladamente me doy cuenta que tenía un retraso de 20 días, bueno mucho no me sorprendió ya que varias veces había tenido retrasos pero este era uno de los más largos, baje a desayunar para después irme al instituto, mucha hambre no tenía por lo que solo desayuné solo cereales con leche.**_  
_**Salí para poder ir en mí camioneta al instituto, en el camino solo me dedique a prestar atención al camino, cuando llegue al aparcamiento me encontré con Edward esperándome fuera de su auto, cuando salí de mi camioneta me dijo:**_

_**-hola Bella.-vino hacia mí y me abrazo mientras nos besábamos. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que nos detuvimos.**_  
_**-hola amor.-le dije cuando nos encaminábamos hacía la sala de biología, mientras estábamos en clases me dijo:**_  
_**-te noto un poco distraída Bella.**_  
_**-no se.-le dije mientras trataba de concentrarme en los últimos minutos de la clase ya que estaba aburrida, cuando nos íbamos al casino siento entre mis piernas una humedad que era un poco extrañada, me solté de la mano de Edward y corrí hacia el baño, apenas entre en uno de los cubículos me di cuenta que ese retraso se había terminado pero la mala noticia era que mis pantalones como mi ropa interior se encontraban manchadas solo tuve una opción, tome mi celular de mi bolsillo para poder enviarle un mensaje a Alice "Alice ayuda mensual", y espere unos minutos hasta que mi cuñada y mejor amiga apareció en el baño pasándome un par de pantalones muy parecidos a los que estaba vistiendo, unas pataletas con unas toallas higiénicas.**_  
_**Salimos del baño camino al casino para poder almorzar, cuando llegue a la mesa Jasper me calmo con su don era una de las cosas que más necesitaba en este momento ya que estaba un poco intranquila, cuando llegue al lado de Edward me pregunto en un susurro:**_

_**-¿bella cariño estas bien?**_  
_**-emm... si amor.-le respondí no muy segura.**_  
_**-cariño eso es normal no tienes por qué avergonzarte.-me dijo supuse que Alice debió decirle mediante un pensamiento a Edward para que Emmett no me molestara.**_  
_**-¿de qué me he perdido?-dijo Emmett distraído después de terminar un beso apasionado con rose.**_  
_**-nada osito.-le dijo rose salvándome, no sé de donde salió tanta amabilidad por parte de rose.**_

_**al terminar de almorzar nos fuimos a la última clase de la jornada ya había pasado todo lo mas vergonzoso que podía pasarme estando dentro del instituto como caídas evitadas por Edward que no se apartaba de mi lado, no sé porque pero era demasiado torpe con mis movimientos.**_  
_**Edward me acompaño durante toda la tarde cosa que agradecí ya que no tenía ánimos para estar sola en casa, cuando llego Charlie, Edward se despidió de el para poder ir a dejar su auto a su casa y después volver a quedarse conmigo en la noche cosa que hacía siempre. la noche paso tranquila después de que cenara la mitad de mi plato, no tenía mucho apetito lo que considere como un poco extraño ya que solo tengo falta de apetito cuando tengo dolores menstruales cosa que esta vez no tenía, pero me deshice de la idea para poder irme a dormir. la noche paso tranquila mientras dormía abrazada de Edward quien cantaba mi nana para que evitara tener pesadillas que aun tenía después de la llegada de Volterra.**_  
_**a la mañana siguiente Edward había vuelto desde su casa después de cambiarse la ropa que traía, el estaba preparándome el desayuno mientras me bañaba y vestía, al salir de la habitación ya vestida comencé a sentir un leve dolor en la parte baja de mi vientre cosa que al bajar las escaleras parecían aun mas empinadas lo que me provocaba un poco mas de dolor en esa zona.**_

_**-¿Bella estas bien?-me pregunto Edward cuando llegue al primer piso.**_  
_**-emm... si todo en orden.-le dije no muy convencida.**_  
_**-te has puesto pálida.-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara.**_

_**-estoy bien nada de qué preocuparse.-le dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar un poco del omelet que me había preparado, el se percato de que comí menos de lo de siempre pero no dijo nada, después nos fuimos en su auto hacia el instituto ya que al parecer Edward cree que no podría manejar mi propio auto, pero bueno una vez no va a ser nada de malo, llegamos al instituto y hoy nos tocaban todas las clases juntos, entramos a matemáticas, y después a lenguaje, estábamos en medio de la clase de lenguaje cuando comienzo a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la parte baja de mi vientre, tome la mano de Edward y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas intentando no gritar, el primer dolor había pasado, Edward me miraba con una cara de ¿Estás bien?**_

_**¿necesitas algo? mientras me acariciaba la frente que la tenia perlada en sudor, cuando al fin pude verle a la cara le negué con la cabeza contestándole la primera incógnita que presentaba su cara ya que otro dolor igual de fuerte estaba sufriendo como para poder hablarle ya que si lo hacía podría gritar, Edward llamo al profesor para que me llevara a la enfermería apenas me vio me dio el pase para poder salir de la sala de clases, Edward me mantenía en pie abrazada de la cintura para que no me cayera, cuando pasábamos por el baño de chicas me solté de él y corrí dentro para poder vomitar, no sé porque pero después de los fuertes dolores mi estómago se revolvió y devolví todo lo que había comido, después de estar segura de que ya no volvería a vomitar salí a encontrarme con Edward, quien me dijo:**_

_**-¿qué sucede?**_  
_**-solo acabo de vomitar.-le dije mientras me recogía por otro dolor.**_  
_**-vamos a la enfermería para que te lleve a casa.-me dijo.**_  
_**entramos donde la enfermera ella a penas verme le dio el pase a Edward para que me llevara a casa, espere mientras iba por nuestras cosas a la sala y entregarle el pase por ambos al profesor, cuando llego me cargo en sus brazos y me subió a su auto de manera que no me mareara por el movimiento que generaba al caminar, nos fuimos a su casa ya que Esme estaba ahí quien también podría saber qué hacer en mi caso, mientras conducía camino hacia su casa en medio del camino por la carretera comencé a sentir nauseas nuevamente, lleve mi cabeza entre mis rodillas para tratar de aminorar el mareo, Edward se percato y se estaciono a un lado de la entrada del camino que daba a su casa, me ayudo a bajar del auto mientras apartaba mi cabello de mi cara y acariciaba mi espalda para que me relajara, era primera vez que sentía estos dolores tan fuertes que me daban nauseas, sin ni siquiera poder apartarme un poco de Edward vomite mientras el aun me apartaba el cabello y acariciaba mi espalda, después de esperar unos 10 minutos seguimos el camino hacia la casa de Edward, cuando llegamos Esme nos recibió preocupada:**_

_**-¿chicos que hacen aquí tan temprano?**_  
_**-Bella no se siente nada bien.-le dijo a Esme mientras me ingresaba a la casa en sus brazos.**_  
_**-oh cariño ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto mientras me acariciaba el cabello.**_  
_**-tuve un retraso en mi periodo, ayer bajo y ahora tengo dolor junto con nauseas provocadas por el dolor demasiado fuerte.-le dije mientras Edward me acariciaba el cabello.**_

_**Esme me trajo un cojín térmico para poder ponérmelo sobre mi vientre adolorido lo que me ayudo bastante, Edward me besaba la cara pero cada vez que intentaba besarme los labios corría la cara ya que no había lavado mis dientes después de haber vomitado.**_  
_**Después de una hora más o menos me levante del sillón, saque mi cepillo de dientes y me dirigí al baño, cepille mis dientes, el sabor de mi boca mejoro y después baje a encontrarme con Edward y Esme.**_  
_**Ella me preparo una sopa para que almorzara ya que no quería que sobrecargara el estómago para que no me dieran nauseas nuevamente. Después de almorzar Edward me llevo a mi casa ya que los chicos estaban por llegar y no queríamos que Emmett nos molestara y que Esme se enfadara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: no me gusta verte sufrir

Edward POV:

Me había despedido de bella mientras ella dormía ya que tenía que ir a cambiarme de ropa para asistir al instituto como era de costumbre no pasaba por ella ya que a Charlie mucho no le agradaba desde que ella salio a rescatarme a Volterra.

Antes de salir de su habitación me fije en el calendario que tiene en su pieza, siempre marcaba las fechas de su período para que no se le olvidara, y también me avisaba para que fuese de caza para que no sufriera por el olor de su sangre, pero ya había superado la tentación que me producía su sangre, ademas ya sabía sus fechas de memoria cosa que tenía como ventaja.

Me di cuenta mientras miraba el calendario y me di cuenta que nuevamente tenía un retraso, para mi fue una sorpresa ya que era segunda vez que presentaba un retraso cosa que este era aun mas largo que el anterior. bueno deje que todo llevara su curso para poder estar mas tranquilo y no estresar ni preocupar a bella.

Me dirigí a casa, me cambie de ropa por las que Alice había ordenado para mi para este día, sin ni siquiera reclamar me cambie de ropa por las que estaban en mi habitación ya que si Alice me sorprendía con otra ropa me regañaría. salí camino al instituto primero que mis hermanos ya que ellos estaban terminando de prepararse, Alice con Jasper se sumaron a mi salida y se subieron al auto para que llegáramos al instituto, a los 20 minutos Bella llego, después de que terminara de aparcar su camioneta me acerque a ella para poder saludarla con un beso apasionado, después de unos minutos pasamos a clases la clase de biología, la clase paso demasiado rápido ya que ambos conocíamos la materia por lo que nos dedicamos a mantener una conversación mediante una de las hojas de mi cuaderno, cuando casí terminando la clase le digo a mi amada:

-te noto un poco distraída.

-no se.-me dijo mientras prestaba atención a los últimos minutos de la clase, guardamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a almorzar. estábamos cerca de los baños cuando Bella se suelta de mi mano y corre hacía allí por lo que la deje y la esperaría en el casino, cuando llegue allí solo me encontré con rose, emmett y Jasper, faltaba Alice por lo que le dije a Jasper:

-¿y Alice?

-No se, solo me dijo tengo que ir por algo importante y vuelvo.

-Bueno es cosa de Alice ella es así.-le dije a mi hermano para que no se preocupara.

A los minutos aparecieron bella con Alice entrando por el comedor, cuando veo a Bella me percate que los jeans que estaba usando ahora no eran los mismos, pero no le di importancia. cuando ya estuvo a mi lado me acerque a su oído y le pregunte:

-¿Bella cariño estas bien?

-Emm...si amor.-me respondió mientras comía algo de comida.

Cuando de repente me llegan los pensamientos de Alice "bella esta en esos días, ¿fuiste de caza?" me pregunto mentalmente yo solo le asentí para que nadie mas supiera, abrace a Bella y le dije:

-Cariño eso es normal no tienes por que avergonzarte.

-¿De que me perdí?-dijo emmett separándose de un beso de rose.

-De nada osito.-le dijo rose volviendo a besarle, no se de donde salio tanta amabilidad por parte de rose hacia Bella pero no le dí mucha importancia.

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, bella estuvo un poco mas torpe de lo normal, la rescate de tres caídas las cuales no se llegaron a producir, cosa que me extraño demasiado cuando Bella siempre cuidaba sus pasos cuando caminábamos juntos por el instituto.

Cuando las clases acabaron nos fuimos juntos a su casa ya que Alice con Jasper se llevaron mi volvo, pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, ayude a Bella con la cena para Charlie y después me "marche" a casa, pero en realidad me metí en la habitación de bella para esperarla. cuando ella ingreso estaba ya con su pijama, se metió en la cama y estuvimos besándonos un tiempo antes de que se comenzara a quedar dormida, comencé a cantar su nana para mantener alejadas las pesadillas que aun la atormentaban. cuando eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana salí para cambiarme de ropa, entonces volví a la casa de bella cerca de las 6 y media de la mañana, comencé a prepararle el desayuno, se me ocurrió hacerle un omelet, justo en cantidad para una persona no era mucho, cuando termine de cocinar vi bajar a mi amada quien intentaba no poner una cara de dolor mientras bajaba la escalera cuando ella llego abajo le dije:

-¿Bella estas bien?

-Emmm... si todo en orden.-me respondió no muy convencido lo deje pasar.

-Te haz puesto pálida.-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Estoy bien nada de que preocuparse.-me dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina a comer. cuando la observe comer me percate que solo comió un cuarto del plato que le prepare y eso que era poco. nos fuimos al instituto en mi auto por que como estaba Bella no quería que le sucediera nada malo.

La clase de matemáticas paso tranquila, por lo menos había tomado un poco mas de color, hicimos el cambio de asignatura, nos dirigimos a lenguaje, justo en medio de la clase Bella perdió el color y tomo mi mano mientras la apretaba con fuerza la mire y le mire con incógnita de ¿estas bien? ella solo me negó con la cabeza, llame al profesor quien con tan solo mirar a bella que estaba completamente pálida casi como yo, con la frente perlada en sudor nos dio el pase para salir de su clase, íbamos camino a la enfermería cuando escuche como el estómago de Bella se revolvía de forma violenta justo cuando pasábamos por el área de los baños, ella corrió al interior y demoro un tiempo cuando al fin salio le pregunte:

-¿Que sucede?

-Solo acabo de vomitar.

Eso me asusto por lo que la lleve rápido donde la enfermera quien me paso los pases para que se los entregara al profesor por que nos marchábamos a casa, saque nuestras cosas de la sala para poder ir por bella a la enfermería, cuando llegue ella estaba sentada en la silla de la sala de espera, la alce en mis brazos para llevarla al auto, nos dirigiríamos a mi casa, cuando estábamos por entrar al camino que lleva a mi casa me percate que bella tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, su respiración era un poco agitada por lo que me estacione y la ayude a bajar del auto, aparte su cabello de su cara y acaricie su espalda, ella no alcanzo a alejarse y vomito en frente de mi, mientras ella vomitaba estaba acariciando su espalda para que se calmara, cuando ya se sintió mejor entramos al auto y llegamos a mi casa, cuando bajamos del auto mi madre nos dijo:

-¿Chicos que hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Bella no se siente nada bien.-le respondí a mi madre mientras entraba con bella en mis brazos, cuando la senté en el sillón de la sala mi madre le pregunto:

-Oh cariño, ¿que sucede?

-Tuve un retraso en mi periodo, ayer bajo y ahora tengo dolor junto con nauseas provocadas por el dolor demasiado fuerte.-le respondió bella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Mi madre le trajo un cojín térmico para que se lo pusiera en la parte del vientre bajo para el dolor, al cabo de una hora y de todos los besos esquivados que iban en su boca se sintió un poco mejor Bella tomo su cepillo de dientes y fue a lavarse, cuando volvió mi madre le había hecho una sopa para que almorzara ya que no quería que sobrecargara el estómago, cuando termino de comer nos fuimos a su casa, ella estuvo bien el resto del día pero en la noche...

Charlie andaba de pesca y no volvería hasta la mañana del domingo, cuando Bella se despierta y corre al baño a vomitar cosa que me asusto, llame a Carlisle para que estuviese en el hospital, después de que Bella saliese del baño le pase sus ropas para que se vistiera y nos dirigimos al hospital, ella estaba asustada, llegamos ahí y Carlisle nos estaba esperando con la doctora Mandy quien atendería a bella, ella ingreso a un cubículo y después de media hora me dieron el diagnostico de Bella.

-Bueno ella tiene rota-virus, tranquilo es una enfermedad viral nada grave, eso explica los vómitos de este día los otros exámenes debe de hacérselos cuando este sana del rota-virus y cuando su periodo haya terminado.

La doctora nos dio una licencia para Bella ya que no puede asistir a clases mientras este enferma cosa que Carlisle me hizo una a mi para que cuidara de ella para que no este sola todo el dia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 : Cuidando a Bella**_

_**Edward POV:**_

_**Después de haber llegado del hospital, y de haber parado en varias partes producto de las nauseas de mi amada Bella, llegamos por fin a su casa.**_

_**Al entrar a su casa después de recostarla en la cama, sin antes llevarle una palangana en caso de que sintiera nauseas mientras estuviese acostada para que no corriese al baño de forma agitada, baje a revisar los mensajes de la contestadora de Bella, en uno de los mensajes había uno de Charlie el cual decía que la investigación del caso seria alargada por lo menos una semana y que se disculpaba por tener que dejarla sola en la casa, fue una de las mejores noticias que podía recibir ya que preferiría que mi amada se recuperara bien y que su padre no se contagie de lo mismo ya sería algo molesto tener que estar cuidando de ambos.**_

_**Carlisle me informo que debía mantener hidratada a Bella ya que no solo sufriría de vómitos sino que también tendría problemas en su digestión así que mando a Alice con 6 botellas de jugo re-hidratante para deportistas el cual es mucho mejor que las sales que les hacen beber a los humanos las cuales demoran mucho en absorberse comparado al jugo.**_

_**Cada mas o menos una o dos horas mi amada corría al baño por la indigestión o por que no quería que la viera mal vomitando cada vez que intentaba comer algo algunas veces, me encargue de darle de comer cosas livianas nada pesado, como sopas y papillas de verduras cosa que serían mas fáciles de digerir en vez de un plato elaborado.**_

_**Las noches eran un tanto complicadas, ya que se despertaba agitada por causa de las nauseas a las cuales le ayudaba a mantenerla tranquila y a apartarle el cabello para que no se lo ensuciara y después corría al baño por sus necesidades humanas las cuales eran mas rápidas producto de la enfermedad, aveces se doblaba del dolor por causa de su periodo pero era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.**_

_**Esas fueron mis noches por lo menos por 5 días, sin contar los dolores los cuales desaparecieron al tercer día, por lo menos mi amada ya estaba "Bien" en cierta forma, ya no tenía nauseas, su metabolismo ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes y su periodo ya había terminado.**_

_**Mi madre se había encargado de llevar nuestros certificados médicos los cuales nos excusaban de la inasistencia a clases por la semana, ella estaba de lo mas complacida por ayudar a Bella cuando tenía que bañarse, a pesar que mi amada insistía que eso no era necesario pero mi madre le dijo que se podría poner mal y que tal ves le podía pasar algo por lo que dejo que ella le ayudara mientras estuviese enferma, por lo menos así también mi padre estaba algo mas tranquilo.**_

_**Algo que me tenía preocupado al igual que mi amada era que su periodo de vez en cuando se retrasaba pero no era signo de alarma de embarazo para nosotros ya que decidimos esperar para poder llevar ese paso a cabo ademas no quiero dañar a mi amada.**_

_**Carlisle me había dicho que era necesario que visitara aun ginecólogo por que el no podía hacer nada al respecto donde el no es especialista en esa área.**_

_**eso sería algo vergonzoso para mi Bella pero debería de ir pero prefiero planteárselo después de que se recupere bien y cuando tengamos un patrón bien definido de cuantos días son los retrasos de Bella.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: la llegada de Charlie y los 6 meses más angustiosos de mi vida**_

**Bella POV:**

**Por fin ya no estaba enferma, era día viernes, Charlie venía camino a casa, me esmere cocinándole su comida favorita ya que estaba cansada de comer por los días que estuve enferma comidas demasiado simples y casi sin aliño por lo que estaba completamente agradecida de mi amado novio, ya que me acompaño a pesar de que no debía estar acá en mi casa se dedicó a cuidarme día y noche sagradamente, ahora estaba de caza con sus hermanos ya que después de una semana al lado de una humana con el periodo no era para nada grato para él.**

**Charlie al enterarse de que estuve enferma casi le da una crisis de pánico pero le dije que Esme había venido a cuidarme mientras los chicos estaban en el instituto se tranquilizó demasiado.**

**Cada una de las noches que pasan Edward se queda conmigo en mi habitación cosa que agradezco completamente ya que no me gustaría volver a apartarme de él desde que me dejo y tuve que impedir su muerte en Volterra pero ya eso era cosa del pasado.**

**Ahora lo único que me preocupaba es poder seguir con el instituto y después hacer nuestra vida juntos**

**6 meses después.**

**ya han pasado 6 fastidiosos meses desde que me enferme y fui la paciente de mi amado novio, pero ahora se volvió un poco turbia nuestra realidad, para mi mejor dicho ya que desde que estuve enferma y con el periodo después de que ese acabara no me ha vuelto a bajar cosa que me tiene demasiado preocupada, Edward sobre todo está asustado ya que se preocupa mucho por mí pero es una de las cosas más horribles que he tenido que soportar, fuimos donde Carlisle para que me diera una posible causa de este retraso tan largo pero al parecer no hay nada en mí que lo provoque pero a la vez igual me siento un poco mal.**

**Era día miércoles tenía clase de biología, íbamos caminando hacía el instituto para poder entrar a clases, estábamos a medio camino del estacionamiento cuando un dolor atravesó mi vientre. Edward se percató de mi dolor ya que me encorve y además mis piernas se sentían algo adormecidas, no podía caminar bien así que Edward me tomo en sus brazos mientras me seguía retorciendo por mas corrientes de dolor en mi vientre bajo.**

**Cuando al fin cesaron los dolores tuve que correr al baño ya que al parecer me apuro el metabolismo, cuando entre y vi mis pantalones estaban manchados junto con mi ropa interior genial justo hoy que no tengo nada para ponerme mi periodo baja.**

**Cuando al fin logre salir del baño, mi cara estaba sudorosa, estaba temblando, aún tenía los dolores por lo que Edward al verme me dijo:**

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-no del todo llévame a casa, mi periodo acaba de bajar y estoy...-no alcance a terminar porque mi amado me llevo en sus brazos hasta el volvo donde condujo a mi casa para poder estar tranquila y poder cambiarme.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: un fastidioso dia**

**Bella POV:**

**Llegamos a mi casa estaba totalmente adolorida, Edward tuvo que cargarme hasta la casa ya que no podía caminar por culpa del dolor en mis caderas gracias a mi fastidioso periodo, por suerte no manche el adorado tapiz del volvo de mi amado.**

**Me dejo en la entrada del baño, mientras él se dedicaba a buscar no sé qué cosa en mi habitación, me quede un rato ahí mientras me limpiaba, cuando salí de la ducha sentí un tímido golpe en la puerta del baño, ya estaba cubierta por una toalla blanca, al abrir la puerta me fije que me estaba esperando con una muda de ropa con un conjunto de ropa interior, al verlo me percate que evitaba mirarme demasiado para no tentarse cosa que era un poco imposible ya que solo estaba tapada con una toalla después de darme un merecido baño, tome las cosas que me estaba pasando y se marchó al primer piso.**

**Cuando termine de vestirme, baje a encontrarme con él, cuando lo vi me estaba esperando con un guatero con agua caliente más una manta sentado en el sillón frente a la televisión, no lo dude ni un segundo así que me acerque al sillón y me acomode de manera que mi cabeza quedara en su regazo, puse obedientemente el guatero en mi vientre para que no se disgustara, cuando ya estuve cómoda, se acercó a la mesa de centro donde tenía un vaso con agua y una pastilla, supuse que era un analgésico, así que lo tome sin reclamar.**

**No me percate cuando caí dormida en sus brazos estaba demasiado cómoda, pero el me despertó ya que tenía que almorzar algo ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era algo tarde.**

**Me levante perezosamente de su regazo y me dirigí a la cocina por un extraño motivo con algunos movimientos me mareaba pero Edward me freno la caída antes de que me estampara contra el suelo, seguí cocinando mi comida y le guarde algo a Charlie hice una pasta simple sin complicarme demasiado ya que no quería sobrecargar mi adolorido vientre con comida demasiado elaborada.**

**Cuando acabe de almorzar mientras mi amado vampiro me miraba constantemente y estudiaba cada de los gestos que hacía para poder saber si tenía algún dolor o no ya que no era probable por el medicamento que había tomado así que solo trataba de no alterarlo, me dijo después de haber estudiado cada uno de mis gestos:**

**-Bella cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-mucho mejor que esta mañana.-le respondí.**

**-me alegra eso, ¿sabes de cuanto fue tu retraso esta vez?-me pregunto cuidadosamente.**

**-pues... unos 6 meses.-le respondí dudando.**

**-pues llevas razón, eso no es para nada normal, amor debes ir a visitar a un ginecólogo.-me dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.**

**-tienes razón pero...-comencé a decir pero no pude terminar.**

**-entiendo que tengas vergüenza y algo de miedo, pero es necesario que vayas a consultar a uno ya que me mortifica el simple hecho de verte sufrir cada mes cuando tu periodo baja, cada mes me cuesta mantenerme a tu lado por el olor de tu sangre que me tienta demasiado, sé que te molestas cada vez que no viene el día que debe ser, que te enrabias por que no sucede como debe ser.-me dijo calmado como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.**

**-tienes razón, es un verdadero fastidio, está bien iré con el medico eso si primero quisiera que Carlisle me recomendara uno que no sea muy nuevo en el tema.-le dije mientras me sonrojaba.**

**Se acercó y comenzó a besarme de forma tranquila mientras que mis dedos se perdían entre la espesura de su hermoso cabello cobrizo, el beso se fue volviendo apasionado hasta que Edward se separó de mí y me dijo:**

**-¡Por dios Bella!, cada vez me cuesta más contenerme.**

**-note contengas amor.-le dije mientras le abrazaba.**

**-sabes que no podemos, además aun no te casas conmigo.-me dijo divertido.**

**-jajaj muy gracioso Edward, ya no vivimos en el siglo XX esto es el siglo XXI, así que deja tus cosas anticuadas para otro momento.-le dije decidida.**

**-amor no estás en condiciones.-me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.**

**-¡Maldito Periodo!-grite furiosa.**

**-no te enojes amor es algo normal.-me dijo.**

**- si súper normal que venga cuando se le dé la gana.-le dije un poco más calmada.**

**-tienes un punto a favor pero no por eso ganas.-me respondió.**

**-que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar en buqué.-le dije repitiendo lo que él dijo cuándo nos conocíamos.**

**-tienes muy buena memoria mi amor.-me dijo mientras me besaba los labios.**

**Esto no se quedaría así a pesar de que tendría que ir al ginecólogo cosa que me aterraba pero ya había aceptado ir.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: aclaraciones y una visita al ginecólogo de terror**_

**Bella POV:**

**Después de nuestra conversación Edward comenzó a cantar mi nana mientras que me dormí profundamente, al parecer estaba demasiado cansada ya que me dormí casi al instante en que Edward terminara de cantar.**

**Soñé que estábamos en el prado, nos besábamos de manera apasionada pero quisiera que nos dejáramos llevar por lo menos una sola vez, pero siempre Edward se retraía nunca se deja llevar sobre todo porque no quiere dañarme y esperarme a que me case con el pero también él sabe que quiere continuar cada vez que nos besamos apasionadamente pero siempre se niega a seguir.**

**Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que aún seguía aquí a mi lado, me saludo con un cariñoso beso que agradecí, me dirigí hacia el baño para poder vestirme para ir al instituto, baje después de haberme duchado y vestido para preparar mi desayuno.**

**Cuando llegue a la cocina Charlie me estaba esperando en la cocina con una taza de café, tome un plato puse un poco de cereales y leche, me senté en la pequeña mesa en frente de Charlie, tal vez este no sea el momento adecuado para poder tratar este tema pero es necesario de que mi padre sepa aunque sea algo terriblemente incomodo así que le dije sin rodeos:**

**-papa, necesito ir a un ginecólogo.**

**-¡Estas embarazada a que sí! ¡Acaso ese jovencito no sabe nada de protección teniendo como padre a un médico!-comenzó a gritarme de manera descontrolada y sin ni siquiera había terminado de contarle la situación, esto me enfado por completo por lo que me puse de pie y le aclare las cosas a mi padre:**

**-¡Deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas! ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡EDWARD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡NECESITO IR POR QUE MI MALDITO PERIODO ME VIENE CUANDO SE LE DA LA GANA, TODOS LOS MESES UN DÍA DIFERENTE! ¡ESA ES LA MALDITA RAZÓN!-le dije enfadada. Al verle la cara a mi padre totalmente pálido por la aclaraciones.**

**-Oh lamento haber dicho esas cosas sin ni siquiera haber sabido la verdad respecto a la situación bells.-me dijo apenado y sorprendido.**

**- ¿de verdad creíste que estaba embarazada?**

**-bueno en estos años no es de esperar de que suceda.**

**-está bien papa pero por favor no te alteres nuevamente con esto por favor esto lo hago por mí ya sabes que estos temas te incomodan además con Edward no pasa nada de esas cosas aun.-le dije arrepentida.**

**-está bien me voy que ya es tarde, tú también ya deberías de estar saliendo además es demasiado tarde tal vez no llegues.-me dijo mi padre, con la discusión que tuvimos hace un rato no me percate de la hora así que llegaría tarde, pero para mí salvación Edward me estaba esperando afuera de la casa para poder irnos al instituto.**

**Ya paso una semana desde que mi periodo bajo, Edward ya había pedido la hora con el ginecólogo para que fuera, Alice no podría acompañarme ya que iría a la cafetería donde se conoció con Jasper, Esme tenía que ir a ver un nuevo proyecto de restauración en Seattle por lo que Rosalie no me acompañaría ni aunque Emmett le rogara por toda la vida ella no me acompañaría así que Edward me acompañara al médico. **

**me prometió que me daría intimidad mientras este en la consulta, no va a leer los pensamientos del médico mientras me esté examinando. **

**llegamos a la consulta donde nos tocó esperar a que me llamaran para poder entrar a ver al ginecólogo, Edward trataba de distraerme mientras tocaba mi vientre, le hablaba y me hacía mimos como si estuviese embarazada, cosa que al principio me hizo gracia pero después me di cuenta de que todas las mujeres que esperaban que las atendieran nos miraban como diciendo ¿a esta edad?, cuando Edward se percató de las demás pacientes me decía **_**¿cómo quieres que se llame?, ¿quieres que sea niña o niño?**_**, le dije antes de que nos llamaran:**

**-basta ya Edward todas las demás pacientes deben de estar pensando que vamos a ser padres.**

**-tienes razón.-me dijo.**

**Justo en el momento en el que le iba a responder me llamaron para poder entrar a la consulta.**

**al entrar en la consulta del doctor Albert Norrintong, pero al entrar nos dimos cuenta que no era el doctor Albert el que estaba en la consulta si no que una joven rubia de nombre Arianna la cual no conocía ni Edward al parecer sabía de qué ella fuese una ginecóloga, pero bueno un punto a favor es que es mujer así que menos vergüenza debería de darme al tener que examinarme, ella me saludo cariñosamente pero a Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima lo que me molesto mucho ella dijo:**

**-bien y ¿tú eres el hermano de Isabella?-le pregunto a Edward, pero si Edward y yo somos como el agua y el aceite completamente diferentes.**

**-no soy el novio de Isabella, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-le pregunto Edward **

**-emm no por ahora, bien comencemos con las preguntas, ¿cuándo fue tu primer periodo?**

**-a los 12 años.-le respondí incomoda.**

**-¿eres virgen?-me pregunto de golpe con un deje de alegría en su voz.**

**-si soy virgen y muy orgullosa de serlo.-le respondí de manera enfadada.**

**-¿de verdad?, ¿no estas mintiendo?-me dijo la muy descarada.**

**-no estoy mintiendo.-le dije muy sería.**

**-bueno de todos modos sabré si estas mintiendo, ve detrás del biombo quítate la ropa ponte la bata que esta colgada en la percha.-me dijo de muy mala gana.**

**Me levante y fui detrás del biombo donde había una puerta que dirigía a un pequeño cuarto de baño, me quite con mucha torpeza la ropa y la deje sobre una silla que estaba ahí, salí solo con la bata puesta, me indico la "Doctora" que me instalara en la camilla que tenía unos estribos para poder poner los pies, con los cuales tuve un poco de problemas, Edward me ayudo amablemente a poner mis pies en los molestos estribos sin quitar sus hermosos ojos dorados como el ámbar de mi rostro el cual estaba completamente sonrojado, la doctora se instaló entre mis piernas mientras que Edward se sentaba a un lado mío en un pequeño piso, me tomaba la mano mientras repartía pequeños besos entre mis dedos, mi brazo.**

**Sentí cunado la doctora comenzó a examinarme, ya que sentí como separaba mis labios, por lo que di un pequeño salto, ahora podía entender por qué dicen que es la parte del cuerpo más sensible de las mujeres, ella ingreso un dedo dentro de mi intimidad lo que me hizo cerrar un poco las piernas lo que ella impidió sujetándome por la ingle para impedir el cierre, ella quito bruscamente el dedo de mi interior y busco un instrumento el cual parecía el pico de un ave lo cual me asusto, ella solo me miro con una cara maliciosa mientras lo introducía en mi interior sin ningún cuidado, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Edward al parecer había recibido un mensaje en su celular por lo que le dije:**

**-dime que dice para poder distraerme.**

**-Carlisle, dice que cambiáramos la hora al parecer la doctora no tiene mucha experiencia que digamos.-me dijo molesto.**

**Cada vez la doctora me hacía más daño por lo que Edward le dijo cuando ya estaba derramando lagrimas por el dolor:**

**-puedes ser más cuidadosa.**

**-no le are daño querido.-le dijo la muy perra.**

**-ella te ha dicho que es virgen y que es su primera vez que viene al ginecólogo por lo menos podrías tener un poco más de cuidado.-le dio muy molesto con sus ojos oscuros como la noche.**

**-bueno ella esta tensa ella misma se está provocando el dolor.-le dijo la muy cínica, fue y saco el especulo con demasiada brusquedad lo que me hizo gritar de dolor, al parecer Edward se alteró mucho y le grito:**

**-¡Soy el hijo del director de este hospital y se ha terminado tu carrera!**

**- la consulta aún no ha terminado.-le dijo seria.**

**-Bella amor, ve a vestirte y nos marchamos en este momento.-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la molesta camilla, entre en el pequeño cuarto de baño mientras mis lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, cuando ya estuve completamente vestida salí de la consulta con mis ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas. Nos dirigimos hacía la oficina de Carlisle le espere de pie a fuera de esta el salió en cosas de menos de 5 minutos, Carlisle al verme me dijo:**

**-Supongo que la doctora Arianna no te informo que es posible que después de la primera revisión ginecológica pueda presentarse un pequeño sangrado.**

**-lo tendré en cuenta Carlisle.-le respondí mientras él me abrazaba.**

**-vamos Bella, ya tengo una receta.-me dijo Edward antes de despedirnos de Carlisle.**

**Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su volvo para ir a la farmacia, cuando me fui a sentar en el asiento sentí un horrible escozor en mí entre pierna, lo que me hizo soltar un breve grito, Edward al escucharme se alarmo y me dijo:**

**-¿bella estas bien?**

**-emm, si pero me escuece ahí.-le dije mientras me sonrojaba.**

**-mmm, te comprare un calmante para la irritación por lo visto esa tipa fue muy brusca contigo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7 : pesadillas, persecución y mas amor.**_

**EDWARD POV:**

**llegue a la farmacia para poder comprar un gel calmante para mi amada bella junto con las pastillas anti-conceptivas, por lo menos no me causo demasiados problemas para comprar las cosas ya que el químico farmacéutico estaba de turno y al reconocer mi apellido en la tarjeta no se sorprendió respecto a la compra.**

**cuando llegue al auto a encontrarme con Bella, ella estaba apoyada en su pierna izquierda hacía el lado del piloto ya que al parecer no podía estar sentada por el escozor en su entrepierna, como deseo poder decapitar a esa maldita que le hizo daño a Bella pero Carlisle por suerte no dejo que atendiera a ninguna de las demás pacientes después del incidente, la doctora por poco llora a los pies de mi padre pero como él es un hombre fuerte y no le gusta que no le hagan daño a sus hijas, logro sacar del hospital a la doctora, cuando salió del hospital ella fue notificada al centro de ginecólogos para que no pueda ejercer más su profesión.**

**Charlie cuando vio llegar a Bella con los ojos llorosos solo corrió a abrazar a su hija, mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro me miraba buscando explicación al respecto, cuando se enteró solo quería matar a la doctora, cuando le comunique que mi padre se había hecho cargo al respecto de la doctora cosa que le agrado demasiado así que dejo que me quedara con Bella ya que esta noche tenía turno en la comisaria.**

**Bella se aplicó el gel calmante cuando Charlie se fue a la comisaría, me encargue de hacerle de comer, me percaté de que Charlie había dejado a medio hacer una salagna por lo que me dedique a terminar el plato de Bella.**

**cuando ella bajo se le veía un poco más tranquila que hace un rato así que se acercó a la mesa y se sentó cuidadosamente para comer, cuando termino de comer nos fuimos a su habitación para que pudiera descansar después del horrible día que tuvimos.**

**Durante la noche la cosa se complicó un poco, cuando eran cerca de las tres de la mañana Bella se despertó gritando, diciendo:**

**-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!¡NOO!**

**-Bella amor despierta es una pesadilla.-le dije mientras la abrazaba.**

**-¡NO ME TOQUES, SUÉLTAME, NOO!-grito mientras trataba de salir de la cama con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando vi que se estaba por caer de la cama enredada en las sabanas, la tome por los hombros y le dije acariciando su cara con una mano:**

**-amor, mírame soy yo, no te voy hacer nada.-le dije mientras ella despertaba.**

**-¡EDWARD! ¡O AMOR!-me decía mientras me abrazaba.**

**-tranquila, es solo un mal sueño.-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

**-pero ella estaba en él, me hacía más daño fue horrible.-me dijo aun llorando.**

**-amor ella ya no va a atender más en el hospital, nunca más te va a volver a ver en la vida ni siquiera va a estar cerca de nosotros así cálmate.-le dije mientras la mecía suavemente para que se volviera a dormir, cosa que paso súper rápido la noche, al día siguiente me percate que tal como mi padre había dicho estaba sangrando por culpa de esa maldita desgraciada. **

**Después de una semana Bella ya no estaba sangrando cosa que mi padre estaba completamente agradecido que la doctora no le hubiese hecho demasiado daño que le podrían haber producido un desgarro.**

**Alice decidió llevar a Bella de compras ya que al parecer no tenía muchas cosas en su vestuario así que salió con Bella, Emmett estaba demasiado entusiasmado por la cara que puso Bella al saber que saldría de compras con Alice.**

**Alice POV:**

**Lleve a Bella de compras para que se vea bonita ya que merece de vez en cuando darse un gusto, entramos a comprar lencería, a la tienda de victoria's secret a pesar de que Bella no quería entrar la arrastre a la tienda, le escogí unos conjuntos en negro, azul y blanco de encaje, no son muy reveladores pero son sexies así que insistí en que se los probara mientras escogía algunas cosas, le escogí un baby doll de color negro de encaje con unos detalles en rojo, me encanto para Bella ademas vi que lo usuaria pronto con mi hermano, estaba viendo unas cosas para mí cuando vi a una rubia hablando con la dependienta diciéndole:**

**-este conjunto le encantara al señorito Cullen.-**

**-hola, ¿de qué Cullen estás hablando?.-muy sería a lo Rosalie Hale le dije cuando la oí decir eso.**

**-al señorito Edward creo que se llama.-dijo mientras se acomodaba un corsette que le quedaba pequeño.**

**-oh, hablas de mi hermano.-le dije sínicamente.**

**-¡oh cuñadita!, soy Arianna tu cuñada.-me dijo la muy perra.**

**-oh lo siento, tú no eres MI CUÑADA, mi cuñada y futura esposa de Edward se llama ISABELLA, ella es MI mejor amiga, así que a ti no te conozco perra, mas te vale que te mantengas bien lejos de mi hermanita cuñada y de mi hermano, mira que si te metes con los Cullen no te va a ir bien.-le dije antes de que Bella saliera, al parecer estaba refunfuñando por el conjunto negro.**

**-oh, eso está por verse, si quieres vamos a preguntarle a Edward a quien prefiere.-me dijo mientras cerraba la cortina del probador individual de la tienda, le dije a la dependienta que estas cosas llevaría junto con las cosas que mi cuñada se estaba probando y que volvería en unos minutos para que Bella no sospechara le dije a la dependienta que le dijera que fui por mi cartera. Seguí a la perra mientras salía a la calle, la arrincone en un pequeño callejón y le dije:**

**-así que me quieres poner a prueba putita, mira mi hermano encontró al amor de su vida y esa es Bella, tú no eres nadie para compararte con ella, ahora dices que con tu cuerpo lo vas a conquistar, ja no me hagas reír si ni te cerraba bien el corsette, así que piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas putita.-le dije antes de pegarle dos cachetadas, y creo que le quebré un brazo sin querer.**

**Deje a la desgraciada y volví con Bella para irnos a casa.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**capitulo 8: esto no lo creo**_

**Edward POV:**

**A la mañana siguiente después de la pesadilla, lleve a Bella a mi casa para que se distrajera un poco y para que mi padre la revisara para ver si tenía algún desgarro creado por la maldita doctora.**

**cuando llegamos a la casa mi padre nos esperaba en su despacho, como Alice y Rosalie no estaban en el salón supuse que estaban viendo revistas de moda en algún habitación.**

**entramos al despacho de mi padre, el comenzó a examinar a Bella de manera que ella no se sintió incomoda ya que mi padre estaba completamente tranquilo y ella igual así que fue mas fácil el examen, cuando al fin acabo nos comunico que no hubo desgarro alguno así que no había problema.**

**bajamos a la sala, donde Emmett con Jasper estaban jugando, las chicas aun no bajaban, nos sentamos en el sofá blanco en donde Bella se quedo dormida, mi madre estaba trabajando en una restauración, por lo que no la vimos en todo el rato, cuando ya era hora de comer para bella me dirigí a la cocina para poder cocinarle algo, estaba todo tranquilo, las chicas habían bajado con mas revistas para ver, Rosalie estaba en frente de Bella en el sillón mientras que Alice estaba en el suelo sentada cómodamente sobre un cojín, todo estaba bien hasta que Bella comenzó a gritar y a apuntar a Rosalie:**

**-¡no te me acerques no!**

**-¿que sucede?-dijo Rosalie intrigada.**

**-¡no me toques!-volvió a gritar Bella.**

**Alice se percato de que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla y le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro:**

**-Bella tranquila es solo un sueño, jazz ayúdame.-le dijo mientras la incorporaba.**

**cuando llegue a la sala Bella ya no estaba en el sillón si no que apoyada en una pared apuntando a Rosalie y diciéndole:**

**-no te me acerques no.**

**-edward que le pasa, me esta asustando.-me dijo mi hermana.**

**-Bella tranquila es solo Rosalie.-le dije mientras le daba la mano.**

**-¿Rosalie eres tu?-le pregunto con temor.**

**-si, soy yo, ¿alguien quiere hacerme el favor de explicarme que sucede aquí?-dijo Rosalie.**

**cuando Bella ya estuvo mas calmada le explique toda la historia, ella como nunca fue abrazo a Bella y le dijo:**

**-Bella, siento todo lo que sucedió, si hubiese ido contigo a la consulta también la hubiese querido matar, ¿que se cree esa tratando mal a mi hermana?.**

**-hey hey hey, ¿estas bien Rosalie?-le dijo Alice.**

**-pues si.-le respondió.**

**-es que tu nunca has sido así con Bella.-le dije.**

**-se lo que se siente, así que no discutas ademas eso es muy feo.-me respondió mi hermana mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella.**


End file.
